drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Donald
"if you had to give gravity falls characters themes from the undertale soundtrack what would they be" About Alex Donald is a writer, and that's about it. He started out making some YouTube videos of him playing videogames, and then he met Stuart Lloyd through a Minecraft Dalek Mod Skype chat despite the fact that Stuart had never played the Dalek Mod once in his life, and was thus introduced to the world of Too Many Doctor Whos, even though it wasn't called that yet. Outside of TMDWs, he shitposts on Twitter, makes memes and is also writing a webcomic called Valewood Tales, which can be found here. Contributions As Writer * The TARDIS Minisode (as much as that can be said to have been written) * A Cheerful Recap * Illuminati of the Daleks * To Foil a Blobatron * The Man From Borchwood * The Two-ish Doctors: An Unhappy Coincidence (co-written with Alex Lawrence) * Reality of the Metamorph * Pass The Salt * The Brain of Memeius (co-written with Alex Lawrence) * Debt of the Worlds * Love and Pocket Monsters (co-written with Alex Lawrence) * Fat Chance (as much as any mortal being can claim to have contributed to this) * Detective Cheerful * Enemy of the Doctor (co-written with Dawn Cooper) * The Butler Did It * Salt of Chums * Kepflar: Endgame (co-written with Alex Lawrence) * A Pen From The Future (co-improvised with Dawn Cooper) * The Sore Machines As Actor * The Cheerful Doctor/The Nasty Doctor * Dalek (Illuminati of the Daleks) * Blobatrons * Fred * Coincidence Danger Ayaux * Metamorph * CVC * Space McDonalds Worker * Ice Warriors * Emperor Gurgleflax * Ethel the Orb * The Butler Doctor * Johnny Spacethief * Space Policeman * Cultist 1 (The Company of My Shelves) * Tax Collector (T'invasion) * Bus Driver (Meme Attacks!) * Barglorn Corteck * Random Other Citizen (A Fistful of Puns) * Glerkur * Big Bad Bossman * Jimmy (The Shadow Realm) * Otaku 2 (The Shadow Realm) * Oliver Cromwell * Digby * Craig (Live 35) * President Of Gerthymise * Gubbage King * Cron * Info Warrior As Narrator * Wibbly-Wobbly Alex's Many Crimes Alex is one of the most evil and corrupt beings PZP has ever produced. His crimes are without number and his villainy without end. Here is just some of Alex's many crimes: * Chronic badposting * Hornyposting over Shodan * Fucking Daleks * Asking if you had to give undertale themes to gravity falls characters what would they be * Committing tax fraud * Voting conservative * Not liking the 2002 Sam Raimi Spider-Man film * Ignoring quality posts * Pickle Marge memes * Revealed: How to protect your wealth from Comrade Corbyn * Destabilising the government of socialist countries via the funding of international coups to solidify the rule of capitalism * Eating puppies * Not finishing Arseless Ones * Being bad * Asuka Plugsuit Category:Real People Category:LGBTQ+ Contributors